How to Use a Belt Creatively
by pantera-tease
Summary: Canada goes to a world meeting, forgetting his glasses in his hotel room. Prussia sees the vulnerable, quiet boy as an easy target to release some sexual tension since he's rendered defenseless without his perfect eyesight. Warnings inside. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Prussia/Canada (Gilbert/Matthew)_

_Rating: M for evident yaoi_

_Warning: Slight bondage, S&M (sadistic masochist) DS (Dominant submissive) and use of dirty language. It could also somewhat be defined as rape, but Matthew likes it. Human names used._

_Summary: One day, Canada goes to the world meeting, forgetting his glasses in his hotel room. Prussia sees the vulnerable, quiet boy as an easy target to release some sexual tension since he's rendered defenseless without his perfect eyesight. One-shot divided into two chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>How to Use a Belt Creatively<strong>

Matthew sighed as he strained to read the notes in front of him Ludwig had so kindly passed out at the beginning of the world meeting. He knew that his glasses helped him see things in front of him, but he didn't know that he was practically blind without them. He woke up late because his mammal companion unplugged his alarm clock accidentally while trying to get the dropped food that fell behind the night stand and during his rush to get to the meeting; he forgot to grab his glasses off the kitchen sink.

He looked down at said polar bear who was currently sitting in his lap, and chewing on his pencil with utter boredom. He huffed; the thing was absolutely no help at all. He glanced over to his left to his brother, Alfred, beside him to see if he had been taking notes. From what he could make out, all he saw on the paper were doodles of stars and what looked to be Superman. Of course Alfred wasn't paying attention, he never did. Matthew glanced to his right to see Ivan smiling at him, no way was he asking the Russian for help, he scared the crap out of Matthew.

Sighing in defeat, he slumped in his chair and began absentmindedly petting Kumajirou's fur, not even bothering listening to the lecture Arthur was giving Alfred for not listening. Soon, Francis jumped in, and then Ludwig was yelling at them all for interrupting him. Every meeting ended this way, so Matthew just faded into the background, like always.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ludwig called for a fifteen minute break, all of the nations walking out of the room and to their destinations. Arthur and Francis were still going at it, and everyone knew they would just release it sexually later on tonight so nobody bothered to break them up.

During the meeting, Kumajirou had waddled off to go on hunting for snacks, leaving Matthew to himself. He sighed again and stood from his chair, walking slowly and carefully out of the meeting room to not run into anything. He hadn't made it even halfway down the hall before he felt a hard shove on his right side, throwing him off balance and into a private, much smaller meeting room.

Stumbling through the doorway, he tripped onto his knees and braced himself by his hands against the tiled floor. He heard the door slam shut and turned his head to the side to see a standing figure drag one of the chairs out from underneath the table and prop it up against the door handle, reinforcing it.

Matthew rolled over onto his back, holding himself up by his hands behind him, and squinted to see who the man was before him. All he could make out was a uniform that was a deep blue. Who wore that color? He couldn't remember exactly, and he scowled inwardly because he's known for being very observant.

"H-hello?" Matthew's voice was shaking from the adrenaline rush he had gotten from fall. The stranger moved forward, standing over Matthew. His eyes widened as his hair was pulled back from his skull harshly and he was pulled up to stand by said hand. He let out a yelp of pain as he was slammed against the table behind him, the stranger ground his hips against Matthew's and his face became red with a heated flush from the evident hard-on stabbing him in the leg.

With his hand still fisted in the smaller man's hair, the stranger leaned down, his face mere centimeters away from Matthew's. Eyes squinting to try and recognize the man on top of him, Matthew saw the red irises that were practically laughing with joy. He knew those eyes, and the man they came with.

"_G-Gilbert?"_

The Prussian leaned back and flashed a shit-eating grin, grinding his hips again against Matthew's. He let out a small moan of pleasure unintentionally and stared up at his captor with a confused expression.

"W-what, what are you doing?"

Gilbert chuckled softly and pulled on his hair with more force, earning another pain filled yelp.

"S-stop! Let go of my hair, you're hurting me!"

Gilbert chuckled again and ran his other hand down the side of Matthew's face to his mouth, covering it with his gloved hand.

"Rule number one: No talking unless told otherwise." His voice was deep and filled with lust. He removed his hand and leaned down to nibble on Matthew's ear. Matthew gasped and stuttered, falling over his words.

"W-what do you mean rules? What's going on?"

His words were silenced when Gilbert bit down hard onto Matthew's neck, drawing blood. He screamed in pain from the unexpected bite.

"Rule number two: If any rules are broken, the consequence will be painful." His point was made by another bite to the opposite side of his neck, drawing more blood. Matthew's eyes welled with tears, the pain getting to him.

His tie was loosened from around his neck and his arms were pulled above him. Then his suit jacket was discarded and dress shirt reduced to pieces littering the floor. Half exposed, Matthew shuddered as he felt the air of the room collide with his heated skin. He struggled against the hands holding his wrists with a tight grasp, trying to lift his knee up to wedge in between him and Gilbert.

He heard a growl and was bent further backwards against the table.

"The more you resist, the more painful this will be." Gilbert smashed his lips onto Matthew's, definitely bruising the area around them. Matthew's eyes widened at the sudden intimate move. He had always had feelings for the Prussian, though he never admitted it. And he had always fantasized what it would be like to kiss him, but it never happened like this in his head.

Feeling a tongue swipe across his bottom lip, Matthew slowly parted his lips for the tongue to slip inside and explore every inch of his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut as his tongue was slowly being coaxed into joining with the other. Lust was slowly washing over him as the man above dominated him orally. When he finally pulled back for air, he looked up at Gilbert with half-lidded, hazy eyes.

Gilbert stepped back to stand, and Matthew saw this as his moment to escape. But he made no movements. Inside his mind, he was at war with himself, either to run and get as far away as possible from this man who was threatening to hurt him and potentially violate him. Or to stay and let this man do everything he had ever dreamed of to his body. It seemed his decision was made for him as Gilbert spoke.

"You know the rules, Matthew. I'm master. Everything I say is absolute. You do what I tell you, when I tell you, how I tell you. You don't question, you simply do."

Matthew stared at him, wide eyed for what seemed like minutes. Then he nodded. A grin spread itself across Gilbert's face.

"Good boy. Now, undress me."

Matthew tensed with hesitation, his gaze travelling from his eyes to his dress shirt.

There was evident irritation on Gilbert's face. "When I give a command, I expect it to be followed." His voice was close to a grumble, trying as best as he could to be patient.

Easing forward, Matthew blindly put his hands against Gilbert's strong chest as he fumbled with the buttons going down to his navel and opening the shirt to push it off his shoulders, the material falling to the floor. Though his eyesight wasn't very good, he could make out the lines of defined muscle most likely built from all the wars. His mouth began to water from the image.

"Get on your knees, birdie."

Matthew blushed at the pet name and did as he was told, kneeling down in front of him. He continued undressing the German by pulling his belt off and unbuttoning his slacks. Pushing them down to his knees, he hesitated when his vision was met with briefs, knowing what he would see if those were gone.

"I didn't order you to stop." He heard the command from above him and felt a hand thread through his hair again, not wanting it to get pulled again, he hooked shaking fingers through the waistband and tugged down almost painfully slow. Gilbert's cock jutted out in front of his face, fully erect. He wasn't kidding when he bragged about his "five meters".

Gilbert felt Matthew's shallow breath brush against his aching cock, wanting to shove into his mouth then and there, but held himself back; wanting the experience to be so long and pleasurable to where he knew Matthew would eventually come back for more.

He looked down at the sight before him to see Matthew's mouth twist in nervous anticipation. Gilbert let up on his grip and tilted Matthew's head back so that he could make eye contact with him.

"You may speak, birdie."

Matthew blushed harder and shifted his weight on his knees, trying as hard as he could not to break eye contact with Gilbert. "I'm… Not exactly ex-experienced with this kind of… stuff."

His nervous explanation was almost too cute to bear. Gilbert grinned and softly petted Matthew's hair.

"We'll take it slow. Now, suck me, Matthew. Take me deep."

Matthew's eyes widened as he looked down to Gilbert's cock, Gilbert slightly pushed his head towards it to coax him into taking him. He was almost unable to catch it, but he saw a flash of something, something like hunger, flash through Matthew's eyes as the head of his cock, slick with pre-cum, pushed against Matthew's lips. He let the tip hit his teeth, and then he slowly opened his mouth, letting it slide in about mid-length.

Gilbert's head lolled because of the heat of Matthew's mouth around his member, the thought of being throat-deep making his unbearably hard. Matthew pulled his head back to where the tip was almost out, and then pushed forward, taking in more with every stroke. Gilbert thought he was going to lose it when he started swirling his tongue around the head and hollowing his cheeks, sucking him deep.

"Take me in completely, Mathew. Deep throat me."

Matthew tried hard not to gag as his cock was pushed in further and the head hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat muscles and steadied himself by holding on to Gilbert's hips, his nose buried in his pubic bone.

"Swallow on me. _Now_."

Focusing on the command, Matthew swallowed around the cock filling him. Gilbert shivered and pulled out a couple inches, only to push back in completely. It only took a few more thrusts before his resistance crumbled and his hot seed shot out, covering the back of Matthew's throat and filling his mouth. His cock slipped out and he looked down to see Matthew with teary eyes, and his cheeks puffed out since he hadn't swallowed.

Gilbert smirked to himself and knelt down to eye level with him. His face was too cute, just asking to be fucked again.

"I'm not kissing you until you swallow. All of it."

Matthew's eyes pouted, but he obediently swallowed his cum with an audible gulp, and licked his reddened lips. Gilbert grinned and leaned forward to swipe his tongue across his lower lip, tasting his own lingering seed.

"You've obeyed well. Get up on the table."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The second half will be uploaded soon. Review bitches~~~<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

"You've obeyed well. Get up on the table."

"W-why?"

Gilbert stood and gave him another exasperated look, "Because I told you to. Now, do as I said or I _will _punish you."

Matthew gulped slowly and turned his head to glance at said table. His gaze shifted from the table, to Gilbert, then back to the table. There was an obvious tick in the taller man's jaw.

His hands were curling into fists by his sides, "Matthew…"

He got off of his knees and sat atop the table, looking at Gilbert for his next command. Instead, he strode to the edge of the table to stand in between his parted legs. Reaching down, he unbuckled Matthew's belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper. As his pants were being pulled down, his reacted involuntarily and brought his legs up, knees against his chest in a feeble way to cover himself from the hungry eyes of the other. Unexpectedly, his legs were pulled forcefully by his ankles until they where straight out in front of him.

"I didn't tell you to move, birdie. So now, you will be punished." His crimson eyes didn't lie, and Matthew became a bit frightened.

He did a spinning gesture with his free hand, the other still holding Matthew's leather belt.

"Turn around."

Shaking, Matthew did as he was told and stepped down to the tiled floor, turning to face the opposite direction. He felt a cold hand push between his shoulder blades, coercing him to lay his torso against the table top.

"Stay put, don't move a muscle, and don't make a sound. If you utter as much as a squeak, you'll get another one twice as hard."

Matthew was so close to saying: _"Another what?" _until he heard a loud crack as pain exploded on his backside. His body spasmed and he clutched onto the table edge with white knuckles. He, a grown man, had just been spanked with his own belt. And he had enjoyed it.

He could feel the cold surface underneath his face grow hot with his breath as he panted. His left cheek was still stinging from the spanking. He heard Gilbert chuckle low in his throat as he put a soothing hand against the offended area.

"Don't tell me you actually liked that? You little _schlampe_." He chuckled again when he felt Matthew wiggle underneath his hand and whimper. He though he'd make it a little more fun for the Canadian.

"Tell me; do you remember exactly, _how_ many times you haven't obeyed me properly this afternoon?" He grinned as he felt a shudder wrack through the younger's body.

He heard a mumble that he couldn't make out. He squeezed his ass hard, making him writhe somewhat.

"Speak up, birdie."

"F-four…"

He couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread itself across his face. He was going to enjoy this.

"Well, since there's so many, and we don't want it to be entirely painful later on. I guess I'll go easy." Before he managed to bring his belt-wielding hand up, he heard a grunt of… Disapproval?

"You may speak, Matthew."

He shifted from his position on the table and propped himself up on his elbows, turning slightly to look at Gilbert. "I… Want it t-to be… Hard."

Gilbert blinked surprisingly, though the look vanished and turned into one of animalistic lust.

"Beg."

Matthew's face became flush with heat as he bit his lower lip. Looking at the wall parallel with his face nervously, he spoke: "Please… Gilbert." He heard another crack and searing pain coursed through his legs. Though it wasn't as hard as he had wanted it to be. He looked back at the German with a puzzled look.

"Please what? And that is _not _what you call me." He heard the assertion in his voice and tried again.

"…P-please, spank me harder. _Master_."

Gilbert hummed in appreciation and brought the belt down again, this time on the opposite cheek and with more force. Matthew pressed his nose against the wet surface and fisted his free hand while the other was gripping the edge of the table. He could feel himself getting harder each time Gilbert spanked him. By the fourth and final spank, Matthew was a heap of shaking limbs on the table. Gilbert ran soothing hands across his backside, quietly grinning to himself.

"Now, my little _blume. _Are you ready for what's next?"

Matthew's eyes snapped open as he heard what he said, and turned back to look again, only to be pushed back down.

"I said _stay put_."

He stayed where he was, not wanting to get spanked, but then again, he wouldn't mind. He felt the heat of Gilbert leave and he pouted inwardly. Next, he heard rustling behind him and footsteps draw near.

"Put your arms out in front of you."

He complied and spread them to lay out in front of him on the table. Then gilbert grabbed his right wrist and looped what he assumed to be Gilbert's belt around it, pulling it downwards and tieing the excess around the table leg. He did the same to the other wrist and Matthew soon found himself incapable of moving. A bit frightened from this, he looked to Gilbert, who was moving back to stand behind him again, a worried frown on his face. The pseudo albino smiled in reassurance.

"You'll enjoy it, trust me."

With this, he slid three of his fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. Matthew, watching, gaped at him as his face became pale.

"Wh-wha-"

"I'm pretty damn sure I didn't give you the permission to speak..."

Mathew shut his mouth and puffed his cheeks, mustering up the meanest glare he could possibly muster. Gilbert tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"...What is it _now_?"

„"What are you doing that for?"

"Doing what?" His words were muffled from having to talk around his fingers.

"_That_..." he didn't know if it was getting through to him, but he tried to gesture to his hand with tipping his head in it's direction.

Gilbert withdrew his fingers and looked at Matthew with utter disbelief. This innocent act _must_ have a stopping point _somewhere_... He had a much bigger problem to deal with, and it was becoming uncomfortably stiff.

"Birdie, it will hurt you alot if I go in dry."

"What do you mean dr-" He let out a suprised yelp as all three figners pushed into his heated core, stretching him uncomfortably. He instantly reacted and clenched his muscles, sqeezing his eyes shut at the painful intrusion. He felt a calloused hand run over his back in soft circles, and a set of lips gently kiss his shoulder blades as he whimpered.

"I can't finger fuck you if you keep resisting. _Relax_."

Breathing slowly, Matthew willed his body to relax, feeling the previous pain turn into a dull ache. Feeling him relax around his fingers, Gilbert started a scissoring motion, making Matthew mewl pleasureably.

"Holy shit... if you're this tight around my fingers, I can't wait to be balls deep inside of you."

Matthew groaned and lightly pushed back against his hand.

Gilbert couldn't wait any longer. His throbbing cock was practically purple, filled with too much blood. He _needed_ his release. Pulling his fingers out of Matthew, he positioned his aching cock at his core, and thrusted harshly, sheathing himself completely into his heat. He groaned in total bliss as Matthew moaned and pushed back against him, his breath becoming more labored.

He didn't waste any time in waiting, pulling out almost entirely, then pounding back in fully. Matthew was struggling against the bonds, moaning incoherent words as he was being dominated.

"Matthew, _So fucking tight_." Gilbert growled low in his throat as he wanted to move at a different angle but couldn't, since that would mean pulling out, untying him, then tying him up again, and plunging back into the delicious heat. And there was no way in hell he was leaving this ass any time soon. Not until he got his release.

He heard something being chanted from the younger nation, but couldn't hear clearly over the slapping sounds of their bodies hitting against eachother, and it didn't help that Matthew's face was smushed against the table.

Reaching forward, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled, lifting his head off the table top. There was a thin sheen of sweat over the Canadian's features, his face almost as red as his ass when he had spanked him.

"Tell me what you want..." Gilbert never stopped in his assault and bit down harshly on the other's ear.

Said other moaned again, only louder, and said with a shaky voice, "M-master, please... Touch m-me..."

Gilbert wasted no time and snaked his hand under the other's form to wrap his hand around his engorged cock, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Matthew let out a muffled scream as he bit down on his lip, drawing blood. The pleasure was too much for him, he felt a coil slowly start to build up in his abdomen, and the combination of being fucked from behind and pumped furiously was bound to send him over the edge soon. But there was something missing, something important.

Matthew let out an especially loud scream when Gilbert managed to plunge deep enough to hit his prostate with jeering force. He pulled against his bonds harder, the leather biting into his skin. He didn't bother with holding in his cries, he no longer cared if any of the other nations heard them.

Gilbert continued hitting his sweet spot, and just as he felt as if the coil was about to snap from tension, Gilbert ceased his ministrations on his cock and closed his forefinger and thumb around the base, tight, like a ring. This made him unable to come, and extremely irritated.

Gilbert was still ramming into him, and Matthew let out another groan of disapproval, this was _not_ the time to tease.

"I want to hear it Matthew. I want to hear you scream for me to permit you to come." His own voice was strained from the pressure building inside of himself.

When Matthew didn't say anything, he regretfully slowed and shallowed his thrusts, and squeezed his cock extremely hard. Matthew gasped in pain and threw his head back, screaming for all the world, literally, to hear.

"Please Master! Please let me come! Fuck me and let me come!"

He felt the grip around his cock vanish and his prostate get hit again and again. He instantly saw white as he came, his bittersweet seed spilling over the floor and table. As he came, his muscles tightened around Gilbert's own cock and triggered his own orgasm, his seed filling Matthew entirely, the excess squeezing out and dripping down his inner thigh.

Gilbert's form crashed on top of the limp one underneath him, both panting and crashing down from their high. They stayed still for a few moments, before Gilbert pulled his now soft cock out and went around the table to untie Matthew, seeing the painfully obvious red rings around his wrists. Matthew, when he was released, balanced himself on shaky legs and sunk to the floor, a sedated look in his eyes.

He followed Gilbert with his eyes and watched as he picked up his under-armor shirt he wore under his unifrom, wiping the sticky mess off of the front of his body. Then he walked over to Matthew's weakened form and did the same, also wiping the mess off the floor. He then opened a window and threw the offensive peice of clothing out. He continued to walk around and gather all of the other clothing strewn about the small meeting room. He helped Matthew stand and helped dress him, already being dressed himself.

Matthew felt the dull pain begin in his lower back and grimaced, knowing there would be alot more of that soon. He half-limped to the door as Gilbert was moving the chair he had propped against it earlier to the side. Said Prussian opened the door for him as well. Matthew looked out to automatically see Kumajirou staring at him.

"Hungry."

He sighed, and turned to see Gilbert stepping around him and through the door, before he turned his back on him completely, Matthew shot his hand out and grabbed the back of his uniform jacket.

It was like nothing had just happened in that room, and Matthew was back to being a shy and mumbling mess.

"U-um... Thank you, Gilbert." His face beacame heated with another blush as he looked at the floor like a little school boy. He felt Gilbert kiss his cheek, almost lovingly. Looking up, he saw the other one was his trademark grin on his face, but with that animalistic pride back in his eyes.

"This won't be the only time, birdie. I took you, and now I'm going to keep you."

And with that, he turned and walked off, to god knows where. Matthew was left standing with a fearful, yet excited expression.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_Schlampe: Slut_

_Blume: Flower_

_Yeah yeah I know, not that great of an ending. But oh well. It's midnight on a school night, which means: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK._

_Soooooo what'd you bitches think of this smutty goodness? You should seriously tell me in a review._

_And I want to thank everyone who did review! It's reassuring to know that I'm not the only person out there that likes this kind of stuff. Anyways, review and I shall definitely be putting more Prucan smut out there, maybe even a multichapter fic. _

_**ASTA LA PASTA!**_


End file.
